listfandomcom-20200216-history
Cyril Sneer
'GoldRushChipmunkRaccoonAdded by ChipmunkRaccoon'Cyril Sneer is one of the biggest tycoons in the Evergreen Forest. He started out as the main antagonist, but gradually becomes an anti-hero. Contents show BiographyEditCyril Sneer is a pink aardvark with a very long nose, and an even longer historyof scheming his way to more cash! With his trusty yes-men (or yes-pigs) by his side, Cyril spends his days plotting and conniving in his dark and gloomy Sneer Mansion, dreaming up new ways of making a quick buck. Always trying to get something for nothing, Cyril keeps the Pigs in line by promising them a raise that will never come! At the end of the series, after Cedric stops him from entering the Evergreen triathalon, not only does he becomes Cedric's partner in the business, claiming that retirement is boring and unfulfilling, but he also has become less greedy and less harsh. Cyril is known by his appearance for smoking a cigar,has a gold tooth and has a raspy voice. FortuneEditCyril made his fortune as a successful lumber baron, having gotten into the lumber business by accident. Cyril has an ongoing friendly "feud" with his equally questionable business colleague, Mr. Knox. Both Mr. Knox and Cyril have been known to get warm and fuzzy when Lady Baden-Baden comes into their midst!TemperEditCyril is often seen losing his temper when the Pigs mess up or his plans are foiled by The Raccoons and when he loses out on making money. When Cyril gets frustrated he is seen pulling his ears in frustration which Cyril has done 4 times in the series. In some episodes when Cyril has got really angry and lost his temper with the Pigs,his eyes goes bloodshot red as seen in the Season 5 episode The Evergreen Election where he chase the Pigs after not winning the Election due to the fact the Pigs messed it up.Soft sideEditCyril may appear ruthless, but he's not always the villain. When it comes to Cedric, Cyril's college graduate son, Cyril has a well-hidden soft side, especially when it comes to being a good father to Cedric. As lonely as Cyril sometimes seems, he secretly loves the challenges Bert and the Raccoons present him. In The Specials Cyril was shown to be a more darker sinister character than in the TV Series. When the TV Series debut,Cyril's personality is like how he was in The Specials but not as sinister. Cyril is shown to be a over the top type villain in Season 1 but in Season 2 he still is a villain but appears to have mellowed more. In Season 3 Cyril starts to soften up and it appears this happens from the episode Trouble Shooter where he show compassion towards Bentley and is seen crying and from that episode to the last ever episode,Cyril is no longer the villain of the series.He even acts as a voice of experience at times, such as when he persuaded Lisa not to take up smoking in Join The Club when he found her upset and ripping up her cigarettes behind Bert and Cedric's clubhouse. When Cyril finds out Lisa's friend Donna dumped her because she wouldn't smoke,he gives her some good advice and does the same with Bentley in Trouble Shooter after hearing that Bentley ran away from home and when he finds Bentley,Cyril's gives Bentley some good advice and persuades Bentley that running away from home is not going to solve his problems. AdoptedEditIn the Season 4 episode The Family Secret we learn that Cyril is not a Sneer by blood as he was adopted when he was young. It was kept a secret but Cyril had wanted to tell his son Cedric that he was adopted but kept putting it off and that he was worried that Cedric wouldn't think he was a real Sneer but Cedric tells his father that he is the greatest Sneer ever in which Cyril tells Cedric that means a lot to him. Cyril still tries his hardest to do what he can for the name even if his plans don't always turn out the way he expects. It is never revealed who Cyril's birth parents were or if he tried to found them when he was younger.WifeEditIn the Season 2 episode Courting Disaster ,Cyril mentions his wife to Cedric and tells him he loved her and she knew how to make money. It is unknown what happened to his wife but it is implied that she had passed away after Cedric was born. It is unknown what her name was or what she looked like.AppearancesEditCyril has appeared in all specials and episodes since his debut.Relationships/rivalriesEditCedric SneerEditThough he seems grumpy around him, he loves his son dearly and does everything he can to help him. SnagEditCyril doesn't show much affection towards Snag and seems to be annoyed by him sometimes, but he still does seem to like him, however. Cyril has been shown to kick Snag or tell him to shut up when he is angry but has been shown that he cares about Snag and Snag has saved Cyril's life when he was stuck under a tree in the Season 3 episode Picture Perfect. Snag has swallowed Cyril's cigar a few times as shown in the Season 1 episode Going It Alone.The PigsEditHis loyal henchman who do his every evil bidding, he often insults them when they make a mistake and always turns down their offer for a raise. Cyril however has shown he does care about the pigs even through he never shows it to them. In The Great Escape,when Cyril thought the pigs were trapped in the vault,he is seen quite upset and blames himself until he discovers they weren't in the vault at all. In the episode Moving In,the pigs accidently shed Cyril's money and he fires them. They end up working for Mr.Knox and we see that Cyril misses them and later goes to see them and in the end after Mr.Knox fire the pigs,Cyril rehires them claiming they nobody else should waste their breath on them,showing he can't live without them no matter how much they annoy him.Bert RaccoonEditCyril usually hates Bert and his friends. But sometimes he likes them, and secretly loves the challenges Bert and the gang present him. Bert would always stop Cyril's evil plans at times, too.Mr. MammothEditWhenever there's a possible deal to be made with Mr. Mammoth, Cyril always tries gain his partnership. Whenever he tries to speak to him, Mr. Mammoth usually mumbles to his bird assistant, rather than talking to Cyril himself.Mr. KnoxEditHis tycoon rival whom he tends to have a lot of arguments with especially when he comes to see Cyril's new money making ideas.Lady Baden-Baden﻿EditAs much as Cyril doesn't like going to Lady Baden-Baden's social events, he goes to some of them anyway. Lady Baden Baden is usually kind and mannerly towards Cyril, who would rather be at his mansion working. In Courting Disaster! , Lady Baden-Baden misinterprets Cyril's words and starts to think that Cyril is in love with her. When Mr. Knox decides to start courting, Lady Baden-Baden holds a duel to see who would have her hand. Even though Cyril wins, she chooses Mr. Knox instead.Bentley RaccoonEditCyril gets on well with Bentley and thinks highly of him.Lisa RaccoonEditLisa also gets on well with Cyril after the episode Join The Club where he gave her some good advice and it appears that people had told Lisa about Cyril and what he was like but what she sees of him,she tells Cyril he is different to what people had told her and that he is okay.Ingrid Bellamour EditWhen Cyril first saw Ingrid Bellamour,he fell instantly in love with her and the two of them spent some time with each other with Cyril impressing her. But Ingrid Bellamour wasn't happy with Cyril when she learnted about his business cilent. But the two made up at the end of the episode when Cyril did the right thing and helped out Ingrid. Ingrid Bellamour was seen in the Season 5 episode The One That Got Away but is not seen talking to Cyril and it is unknown if they met up again.ThemeEditCyril has his own leitmotif of sorts, which plays during the portion of the opening sequence that talks about him and also sometimes in the show itself during segments involving him or the pigs. Cyril along with Bert Raccoon are the only characters to have their name mention in the opening sequence. Category:Villains Category:Film Villains Category:Lists of fictional villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Non Dinsey Villains Category:Lists of fictional characters Category:Lists of film characters Category:Animals